


Remediation

by virdant



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Peace, Planet Mandalore (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26678389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virdant/pseuds/virdant
Summary: This is what war has given them. Generations upon generations of clan upon clan throwing themselves at each other, watering their crops with blood, salting their fields with their tears. This is what violence has given them: a planet decayed, with nothing to grow towards. This is what Mandalore has given them: ashes and dust, and a land where no one can sink roots in and survive.--Satine, and peace.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34
Collections: The Temple Archives





	Remediation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LacieFuyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacieFuyu/gifts).



> lacie was feeling sad and wanted some satine, and salt town never sleeps, so here's some satine.

Sometimes, she still hears screaming.

She sees fire and burning; sees her parents shot, sees her sister with her throat slit. Satine sees death and destruction wherever she looks, even when she closes her eyes. She sees the ground ravaged by war, watered with blood and salted with tears. Mandalore no longer allows life to flourish, in its soil. It rejects those that attempt to put down roots.

But Satine is Mandalorian. She has always been, raised by her parents with Mando’a in her ears, her toes burrowed in infertile soil as if to try to root deep, as if to try to spread her arms out in broad boughs that offer shelter. She has felt herself rejected by the land over and over, as only a child of Mandalore could be. She knows what it is like, to try to grow in thin soil; all Mandalorians do. 

Satine is Mandalorian, and she knows what it means, to be Mandalorian in these times. 

It means fire and burning, it means blood and decay, it means a land that will not allow anything to grow.

She sees it wherever she looks—beyond the domed cities, the ground is ashes and dust. Beyond the bared teeth of a challenge, the people are ashes and dust. Beyond violence shrouded in honor, there is nothing left of Mandalore but ashes and dust.

This is what war has given them. Generations upon generations of clan upon clan throwing themselves at each other, watering their crops with blood, salting their fields with their tears. This is what violence has given them: a planet decayed, with nothing to grow towards. This is what Mandalore has given them: ashes and dust, and a land where no one can sink roots in and survive.

The domed cities are not a future; Satine knows that. They are barely a present. To live, to thrive, means to put down roots and to grow. To spread and shelter the young. For Mandalore to have a future, the land must heal, and the people must be able to sink their roots deep.

For Mandalore to have a future, it is not enough for people to just survive, they must live.

Satine can still hear it: the screams of the dying as their blood water the earth, the sobs of the living as their tears salt the land. Satine can still see it, fire and destruction. She can smell the rot of death, can taste the bile of despair. Every waking moment, she lives in the unceasing violence of Mandalore.

But she dreams.

She dreams. Of Mandalore restored to prosperity. Of grass, lush beneath her feet. Of trees with the boughs dripping with fruit. She dreams of a chance for parents to watch their children grow old, for a chance for everybody to be happy. She dreams of a future for Mandalore where the land is fertile and the people may sink their roots deep, may grow tall and strong and shelter their young. 

Satine dreams of peace.

**Author's Note:**

> ways to talk to me:
> 
>   * find me in salt town
>   * Follow me on twitter [@virdant](http://virdant.twitter.com)
>   * [Like & retweet on twitter](https://twitter.com/virdant/status/1310184476996063232)
>   * Comment and kudo below
> 



End file.
